The Last Cowboy -Chapter 1
by Southern Aldean Fan
Summary: While on tour our famous country singer and cowboy Jason is struck with an unexpected event. Before leaving to his tour bus he is told to come meet a winner of a backstage pass. Little did he know he was going to be meeting someone fate had planned to be more than just a fan. Characters include: Jason, and Heather. Along with a few friends here and there. Rated M for adult content.
1. Chapter 1

The last cowboy

By Southern Aldean Fan

Chapter 1:

The stage went black when the drummer hit the last beat of the song. The fans went crazy at the performance of the night. Their singer that they all had paid to see or even spent the night at the gate had done well. Sweat dripped down his face as he stepped back into the dark more. Turning around he took his black guitar off and set it on its stand. Grabbing the rag from his back pocket he took his cowboy hat off and whipped his face. The rush from the crow and music still ran through his veins. Grabbing a water bottle from a refreshments table he took a long chug. The taste of ice cold water made him feel ten times better.

Walking down the steps and towards his tour bus someone yelled his name, "Jason!" He stopped in his tracks and looked around for the owner of the voice. It was not one of the fans. Turing to his right he saw his manager walking over to him. "Jason wait up a minute!" Jason turned around and smiled. "Hey man what's up?" He stopped in front of him. "We got a fan here that grabbed one of the shirts the local radio station throw out. Ya know the one with the backstage pass." Jason thought for a moment and then remembered. "Oh yeah. Sweet where are they?" He turned and had Jason follow him. They walked over to the radio station ten that was set up near the stage.

Ducking under the opening folds he looked around for this special fan. Sure enough he soon locked eyes on her. A smile came across his face as he got closer to her. She was a blond haired little flower that just stood there looking around. He knew she was trying to hide her excitement. She was looking around as he walked up to her. "Here we are Jason. This here is our special winner." She turned and it took all he had not to fall backwards. His eyes locked with a pair of rich green eyes that seemed to just suck him in. The one thing that he liked in a woman more than anything was a girl with green eyes. Yeah blue were pretty but when you hear about "blue eyed girls" it takes the effect away. He shook himself out of the fog and smiled at her and said, "Hey names Jason Aldean." He shook her hand as she blushed a bit as she answered back, "Hey Mr. Aldean my names Heather."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sound of her voice was dripping with a honey smooth southern accent. Jason's smile just widened at hearing that. "Mr. Aldean? Wooh sugar no need to be so formal. Just call me Jason." Heather smiled wider and blushed more at the fact that they were now on just first names base. "So how did you like the show tonight?" He asked as they stood there. Heather tried her best not the giggle from excitement at being beside him. "It was great. I loved the songs and the way you interacted with the crowd." She answered as Jason just smiled and blushed a bit. "Thank ya girl. It's all because of fans like you that I'm as big as I am."

Just then the camera man came over and set up in front of both of them. "Ok you two get the position you want to take a pic in." Both of them cracked up laughing at the way that sounded. "Please tell me you took that different also." Jason said as he put his arm around Heathers waist. She was blushing bright red and laughed. Jason smiled and pulled her closer for the pic. "Glad I'm not the only one thinking out of the ball park." Heather laughed, "Don't worry he did say that in a strange way." Looking at her he nodded and said; "Hey don't get me wrong there are plenty of "positions" I could take a pic in." That caused Heather to bend over laughing and Jason cracked up. Seeing her laugh was a great sight. It was music to his hears to her this sweet thing laugh.

Once they recovered from laughing they were more serious and took a picture. After they gave a copy of the photo to Heather to keep. Jason looked over her shoulder at the photo. It was a pretty good pic and he knew what would make it better. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a sharpie marker. Holding his hand out for the pic he looked at her. She looked at him shocked; "Really?!" Jason laughed and nodded as he took the pic. "Of course! You're a cool southern bell and a blast to be around." He handed her the pic as his manager came back over. Heather looked at Jason as he then gave her a hug and said good-bye. As he was walking away she was about to walk out of the tent. "Hey Heather!" She turned around and saw it was Jason who had yelled for her. "Yes?" she shouted back. "You better do it!" He shouted and pointed to the pic before he turned and left the radio tent. She looked down at the pic and saw a note.

Heather:

Hey thanks for the great time. Give me a call (his munber)

-Jason Aldean.


	3. Chapter 3

"No freakin' way!" Heather asked herself out loud. This had to be a dream! There was no chance that she was just given Jason's personal number. She looked around and then pinched herself. Ouch, ok maybe she wasn't dreaming. Heather kept looking down at the picture as if to make sure the writing would not change or disappear. She ran for her car and set in it just looking at the picture. Yeah they had a good laugh at the jokes Jason said but, what made him want to give his number to her? "Was I that must of a fun person that he gave me his number? Should I call him? Is that considered weird? What do I do?" Ugh so many questions were running through her head right now. "Maybe I should just go home and sleep this off. If I still have this photo with the writing tomorrow then I will call." She stated to herself as she started the car.

Just as if the world had been listing to her rambling the song "Crash My Party" by Luke Bryan came on. Heather looked at the radio annoyed. "Really? Is this supposed to influence me or annoy me?" She asked as she shook her head. Putting the car in drive she headed home. It was a well needed relief to be home. Setting her stuff down, she kicked off her shoes and relaxed in the chair. Flicking the T.V on, she surfed the cannels. As she was the remote got stuck on the local news. Heather just shrugged and set it down to hear the news. They were doing coverage on the fair. Just then they showed a clip of the concert and Jason singing "The Best of Me." Heather dropped her mouth and stared at the screen. "No way in hell that this is happening!" She got up and shut the TV off. Ok that did it, she was ready to just go to bed now and that's what she did.

(Back on the Bus)

Once he finally got on the bus he just sat down. The toll of the day had finally caught up with him. He leaned his head back and set his feet up on the couch. The cool air on the room was starting to put him to sleep. Just then the door opened and he flinched a bit. He was not expecting anyone until tomorrow. His manager walked up the bus steps and smiled at him. "Oh thank god it's only you Paul. Ya scared the shit out of me." Paul laughed and patted Jason's shoulder as he walked passed him. "Sorry there son didn't mean to scare you. Just came to tell ya you did great out there." Jason nodded and leaned back again. Paul noticed he was not acting all excited as he normally does. "Hey Jas what's eating at ya?" He asked as he took a seat on the other side of the couch. Jason looked over at his manager and best friend from under his hat.

Sitting up he looked at Paul and asked; "Ever feel like I found something ya been missing?" Paul looked at him with a blank face. "Let me guess the girl from the meet and greet?" he asked and Jason widened his eyes at the fact that he picked that up quick. "How the hell did you know that's what I was talking about?" Paul smiled and placed his hand on Jason's shoulder. "I might have slight memory lost son but, that's one thing I will never forget. Just let me tell ya something from this old dog. If your hearts says yes then go for it." With that said he got up and left the bus. Jason just looked at the floor and then over at his phone sitting on the counter. "I just hope she sees it that way to buddy." He stated in a nervous tone of voice.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning the alarm clock went off. Groaning by the interruption to a finally arriving dream, a tired Jason hits the snooze button. He had been up all night long trying to calm him mind down from thinking about everything that had been going on. With worrying about the tour and hoping Heather calls, sleep was needed. But as it seems he was not going to be blessed with that gift. Siting up he ran his hands over his face and throw his hair. Looking at the clock it read eight thirty. He had about five hours until the next show on the tour. He was performing once again at the same stage as the night before. This time he was opening up for his buddy Luke Bryan. He sighed and fell back against the bed with his arm over his face. "Should I sleep for two more hours or get dresses?" He asked himself in a tired voice. Just then there was a knock on his door. "Yeah!?" He asked as shouted at the door.

It cracked open and Paul poked his head in. "Let me guess, rough night?" He asked. Jason moved his arm and looked over at the door. "Hey man. Sorry for being nippy. Right when I was about to actually sleep, that damn thing went off." He pointed over to the alarm clock. Paul laughed and walked into the room. "Well then you're gonna love me then. Seems the concert is cancelled until around eight tonight" Jason looked at him confused and sat up on his elbows. "Paul you better not be kidding me. Are you serious?" He asked and Paul just nodded. "Oh thank you lord!" He said as he fell back on the bed and pulled a pillow over his head. Paul cracked up laughing at the sight of the singer. "Don't tell me ya don't want to see your fans?" Jason just mumbled under the pillow and Paul shook his head. Walking over he lifted the pillow up. "What was that?" Jason narrowed his eyes and pointed at him. "You know damn well I love seeing my fans. I just had one hell of a rough night." Paul just nodded. "Yeah rough, sure. Ya mean more like letting that southern bell run through that head of yours. Look if she calls then she calls." He tossed the pillow at Jason and walked out the door. Jason moved it and looked at the ceiling. "Why does that old mountain dog have to be right all the time?"

(Heathers house)

After a long night she was not thrilled to get up. Well that was until she looked over to her right. There on her wall was the photo from last night. Flying up out of her she ran over to the wall. Looking at it she read it once again and then went to get her phone. It wasn't on the night stand. "Oh no, where is it!" she flung the blankets all over the room and the phone was on her bed. Grabbing it she turned it on and put the number in her phone. She went to new text message and wrote one to him.

"Hey, this is Heather. We met last night at the meet and greet."

Pressing send she was nervous as hell to see if he would reply. She sat on her bed and just waited. Sitting there her mind raced with things that could happen if he answered her text. Just when she was about to leave, her phone toned for a new text message.


	5. Chapter 5

Diving for her phone on the bed she lifted it up and unlocked it. The message was from Jason. Heathers heart was going ninty to nothing. She wanted to read it but, she was also nervous if he remembered her. Courage flew throw her and she opened the message.

Jason: "Hey sugar. I was starting to wonder if you would send me something."

She felt butterflies flying in her stomach. She could not believe that he actually remembered her let alone answered her text. "Oh god now what do I say?" The different things ran through her head. She didn't want to sound creepy of like an obsessed fan so she played it safe.

Heather: "So how was your night?"

Ok so it was more like a kiddy pool level safe but, better then saying "Oh I was up all night think about you and the comment with the camera man. The answer you gave that sent ideas in my head." That would not be a great way to start a hopefully great friendship. She wanted this to go slow and hopefully more if she was lucky. Just then it went off again with his name on the screen.

Jason: "Actually the truth…not to good. Between the concert and a beautiful green eyes southern bell ;)"

That message alone was responsible for her dropping her phone on the floor. Heather stared at the wall in shock. Did she seriously read that message right or no? Picking up her phone she read it again and it didn't change. She was so surprised that he told her that. Grabbing it with steady hands again she replied.

Heather: "Lol. Sorry to have kept you up."

She was about to set her phone down but it went off quick.

Jason: "Its cool girl. So ya coming to the show tonight?"

Heather: "No I don't have tickets."

Jason: "Well Im sure I can work something up for ya. When ya get here let me know."

Heather: "Ok. Thanks."

Jason: "No problem."

After that little conversation Heather screamed and jumped on her bed. "I'm going to the concert again tonight!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Jumping down she ran to her closet to see what to wear. Oh this was turning out to be a dream come true.

(ON the bus)

Well even though he wanted to go back to bed. After the little text chat with Heather, he found himself unable to sleep from excitement. Getting up out of the bed he stretched and walked over to the closet to find something to wear. He pulled out a black button up shirt and a pair of wrangler jeans. Setting them on the bed he then headed to the shower. Shutting the door behind him he locked it and started the shower. Stripping down he got in and just relaxed under the shower head. The water ran from his hair and all over his body. Leaning back against the wall he just let it run over him. If he couldn't have relaxation on the road at least in the shower he felt as if the warm water just washed everything away. He finished up and got out. With a towel wrapped around his waist he put his clothes into the hamper and headed back to his room.

Locking the door he unwrapped the towel and slipped into his clothes. Once he was dressed he grabbed his boots and black ball cap. He grabbed his phone off the charger and headed to the front of the bus. Half way to the front he stopped and felt his thighs. "Well damn, how the fuck could I forget those?" He walked back to the room and opened a dresser drawer. There on the right side set his pride and joys, the chains. Clipping them on his side he smiled and headed back to the front. Sitting on the couch he turned the TV on and watched a Braves game that was on. Half way in he heard his phone go off. Lunging to the other side of the couch he grabbed it. The ring tone was just for Heather. He opened it and saw what she sent


	6. Chapter 6

Looking at the message that Heather sent he read it.

Heather: "Hey I'm here at the fair near the main gate."

He couldn't believe that she actually came. He answered her with "I'll be there in a second hold on." With that sent he went to the closet and grabbed an old sweatshirt. Slipping it on he went to the front of the bus and grabbed a pair of Paul's sunglasses and his security's talkies. With this outfit he looked like another worker and not the famous country singer. He changed his shoes to some old sneakers and headed out. Walking down the road from his bus he was stopped by one of the security guards. "HEY! YOU!" He ran over to him and grabbed Jason by the arm. "Who are you?!" Jason yanked his arm from him. "Chill out Steve it me!" Steve looked at him confused and then looked closer. "Oh my god Jas. Shit sorry boss, I didn't notice it was you." Jason waved his hand in front of him. "Shh, man! That's the whole point of me being dressed like this. I'm meeting Heather from yesterday at the gate. If anyone needs me use the talkie and call me Jas." Steve nodded and Jason took off to the gate.

There standing off to the right was that same beautiful southern bell from yesterday. Walking up to her slowly with her back against him he creeped up on her. Grabbing her around the waist he pulled her against him. His right hand over her mouth he whispered into her ear. "Guess who." She turned her head and looked at him. "Jason? What are you wearing?" Looking him up and down, she cracked up laughing. He just smiled and did a spin. "What ya don't like the outfit? Hey how else am I supposed to come and get ya? I can't really just walk out he like normal without being mugged by fans." She nodded her head and he put his arm around her shoulders. It was nice to see her again. "So what ya want to do?" He asked her as she looked around and then back at him. "I don't know what do you want to do. I know you hardly have time to enjoy these when on tour." Jason was taken back a bit. He never had someone ask him what he wanted to do. It was true that he wished that he could enjoy the fairs but, why enjoy it alone?

Looking around he then smiled. "I have the perfect idea. Come on girl." He took her hand and lead her down one of the walk ways. They headed over to an old carnival game, where you knock over the three bottle pyramid. He paid and got three soft balls. Aiming he tossed the one ball and got it on the first try. The guy asked what he wanted and Jason looked at Heather. "Well sugar?" He asked her and she looked at him shocked. "You mean that I get to pick?" He laughed and nodded. "Yeah girl, so choose." Heather looked at the gifts. There were all kinds of stuffed animals and all different colors. Looking along she then saw the one that she wanted. It was cute little purple dog. Pointing to it the guy un-clipped it and handed it to Heather. She hugged it and smiled bright. Jason looked at her and felt his heart skip a beat at seeing that sweet smile of hers. She looked at him and to his surprise she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thanks Jason. I love the gift! " She said in his ear excited but not loud enough for others to hear. He smiled and gave her a hug back at knowing he was the one that made her happy. Just as their time was starting to get good, the talkie went off.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Jas, we need ya back here. Paul needs ya to do sound check boss." Jason let go of Heather and looked down at the talkie. Taking it off his side he radioed in to Steve. "Hey man, I got ya. I'm heading back with the girl." He put it back on his side and held his hand out for Heather to grab. "Mind joining me on my shift?" She laughed and took his hand. "Your shift huh?" She asked and Jason smiled. Leaning over to her hear his whispered; "Can't really say while I do sound check. Then everyone would know who I am." They both smiled and headed to the back of the stage and arena. Once back there Jason slipped out of the outfit. Heathers eyes widened at the out hit he had underneath. When he put his black cap with Luke's logo on it he looked like Jason again. The one all the fans were in love with.

He took her over to the band and introduced her to them. "Hey guys let me introduce ya to my girl here." They all stopped what they were doing and walked over to their leader. Jason went around and let Heather meet them all. After he knew the guys liked her. Heather had to admit that the guys were just as laid back as Jason. No wonder they did such great shows and got along. She went and took a seat over on the side as they did sound check. While they did Jason played "Talk" which was one of Heathers favorites. As he did he took the mic off the stand and walked over to her. Grabbing her hand he had her stand up. She blushed a bright red at having him spin her around as he sang. This was something she was not excepting and was in total shock. When he knew the song was at just the music near the end he set the mic back and danced with her. At the end he dipped her and she cracked up laughing.

He pulled her up and smiled. "You're a great dancer." Heather chuckled and shook her head. "Me? Yeah right, I suck at dancing." Jason looked at her like she was crazy. "What?! Girl ya did great out there." She just laughed and Jason grabbed her hand and ran over to the radio he had. Pulling a cd out of the case he popped it in and turned it on. Grabbing the remote he pointed at the radio and skipped to track two. Putting the remote in his back pocket he smiled at Heather. "Uh what are you up to?" She asked as he grabbed her hand. "Simple. I'm going to prove to you, that you can dance." Right then the music to "Heaven" started Heather blushed so red as Jason slipped his left hand on her waist. Pulling her close to him they started swaying across the stage. The whole time they were looking into each other's eyes. Neither believes that this was real or that if it is that they never wake up. The song went on as they seemed to get closer and closer with each move.

Then the one thing they both didn't think would ever happen, did. As they got lost in the music they both moved closer. So much that their lips were inches away from each other. Just then Jason got a shot of courage and leaned in. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. A shock of ran throw both their bodies. Heather felt her heart was ready to drop to her stomach. Her whole world seemed to spin at the feeling of his lips on hers. Jason was no different in feeling. Having her finally in her arms and kissing her sure did make him feel like he was in heaven. A sharp pain ran throw his chest and if it could his heart would leap out. As they kissed things slowly heated up. He let go of her hand and rested it on her cheek. She felt his left hand slid to her lower back. Her hands went to his shoulders. His tongue ran along her bottom lip and Heather gladly allowed him in her mouth. All the breath was knocked from both of them at this point. God he never wanted this feeling to end. She tasted so good and having her up against him was a dream come true. Heather was saying the exact same thing as their tongues danced. Here she was in a full on lip lock with none other than the biggest country singer in the world, and hottest man ever. Her arms were around his neck as he held her. Just as they were hoping it never ended, it did.


	8. Chapter 8

Right when they were getting into it. The damn talkie went off. "Hey has anyone seen Jason? He's needed in the bus for a meeting with Paul." They pulled apart and Jason looked down at the talkie. Heather licked her lips trying to savor the taste of his lips on hers. "Ya know, I'm glad I was blessed with being a country star. However at times like these, I hate it." He said with a sigh and Heather laughed. She ran her hands along his shoulders and smiled. "Hey, that's all part of being who you are." Jason smiled at and knew she was right. Moving his hand behind her head he placed another kiss on her lips. Pulling back he looked at her and chuckled. "Hey I got a great idea. Come on you're joining me on the bus." He started walking and Heather was once again in shock. Now she even gets to go on this tour bus. This day was getting better and better for her.

They made it to the bus and Jason opened the door for her. Heather stepped up and was blow away whit how it looked inside. It looked just like a house. There was a screen TV on one wall. Two leather black couches with throw pillows. The kitchen area was with granite counter tops and stainless steel appliances. Jason looked at her and chuckled at her being in shock. He knew it was different for her but, he saw it all the time so it was no shock. He got up and walked behind here and set his hands on her waist. Paul came in from the back room with some papers. He looked up and smiled at seeing them both. "Well nice to see ya again there miss. Ya know I got to say, no thanks to you my boy here's been up all last night. Glad to see something other than the tour bothering that mind of his." He reached out and shook her hand, looking back at Jason he handed him the papers. "Here is the list of songs you will play for the concert later. Remember be at the stage by seven thirty." Jason took the paper and nodded. "Thanks Paul." He nodded and Heather smiled. "It was nice to meet you sir." She shouted as Paul started down the steps. "Pleasures all mine miss. Don't keep him too late." He then left while Heather blushed a bright red.

Jason laughed and took a seat on the couch. He pulled her down next to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "So what do you think girl?" He asked her as she looked around. "I like it. It has a home feeling." He just laughed and looked at her. His mind was filled with thoughts from the kiss they shared. She looked at him and was wondering what he was looking at, "What?" He just smiled and said; "You know your beautiful right?" She laughed and looked down. Jason placed his hand under her chin and looked her in the eyes. Just like last time they found themselves once again in a full on lip lock. They couldn't seem to get enough of the high they got off each other. However unlike last time, they were a bit more courageous. As they kissed Heather got a courage she never knew she had. Placing her hand on his chest she pushed him back a bit but, kept her lips on his. Jason found himself lying back against the couch arm. Heather climbed up and straddled his waist. He felt his breath get caught in this throat at feeling her sitting on him. Their tongues danced as she did.

His body totally seemed to ignore him and his hands rested on her hips. The kiss heated up and they were soon fighting for dominance. As they were she made a slight move forward on him and it earned a moan from the dazed country star. That simple reaction seemed to have gave her the boost she needed. Her hands moved to the buttons on his shirt. As she started undoing them, Jason moved his hands to her shirt as well. He was so lost in the moment he didn't care where it went. He sat up a bit with as she stayed on his lap. His mouth moved from her to the corner of her mouth, to her chin, to her cheek, to her jaw, to her neck. A moan slipped from her mouth at feeling his against her neck. Her right hand came up and she took that ball cap off and tossed it to the side. They both finished with their shirts and slid out of them. He moved his hands behind her back and unhooked her bra. It fell loose to the floor as and his right hand came up to her chest. He started massaging her as Heather gasped. Her back arched closer to his touch. He wrapped both arms behind her back and kissed down her chest.

Her hands were in his hair as his mouth took over for his hands. As he did she moved her hips against his. A shock ran though him and caused him to groan. The one time that wrangler jeans are not worth wearing. Luckily Heather seemed to pick up on it and had him lean back again. Once he was she ran her hands down his chest and stomach as she took over and kissed his neck. God the feeling that ran through him were enough to make him beg. His hands were on her sides as hers moved further down his body. They reached his paints and she undid them. Slipping her hand down she wrapped her hand around him. She heard a deep groan come from him and she saw his eyes were closed. "Uh god." Slipped from his mouth and she smiled. She pulled him out and moved down. He knew damn well where she was going with this.


	9. Chapter 9

Heather smiled up at him knowing she had him at her mercy. Jason swallowed and looked down at her with pleading eyes. She smiled as she took her tongue and ran it up him. A shiver ran down his spine at the feeling. She took note of it and went further as to wrap her mouth around him. As she did she sucked on him. Jason found himself at full and complete mercy of this girl. Her mouth on him was enough to drive him over but now she was giving him a full on blow job. It was taking all he had not to give in right then. She would switch from using just her mouth to both her hand and mouth on him. Each stroke she gave him she knew he was enjoying it. She then decided to be a little rougher with him. In her mind she had on goal now and she was going to reach it. Leaning down again she placed all of him in her mouth and sucked hard and ran her tongue all along him. "Ah fuck girl!" Jason couldn't help but surrender to the feeling that were flowing him. Leaning back against the couch he closed his eyes tight. Heather was enjoying seeing him falling apart. Just then she reached what she was going from when she felt a warm liquid run down her throat.

With a smile on her face she swallowed and leaned back. Licking her lips she looked up to a panting Jason. He saw that cocky smile she had on her face and was not about to let her have the glory. Shaking his head to clear his mind he grabbed her around the waist and flipped her onto the couch. Leaning down he placed his mouth near her ear. "Don't think you're getting out of this." He said as he slipped his right hand to her paints, undid them, and slid his hand between her legs. Oh the same feelings shot right through her and she archer her back at his touch. Jason chuckled and slid his ring and middle finger into her. She bit down hard on her lower lip trying to keep from screaming. Jason laughed and shook his head. "Oh hell no girl. You treated me rough. You're getting the same thing." He moved his thumb and rubbed her clint as he slid his fingers in and out of her starting slowly. He saw her trying her hardest not to moan.

Leaning down he nipped at her neck that got the reaction he wanted. She moaned and moved her hips against his hand. Picking up the movement he fingered her faster and fast. Heather was on the edge and Jason new it. He caught her lips and nipped her bottom lip as he did. She had her eyes closed tight as the shock took her over. "Ah shirt!" she moaned as she held her breath. Jason just smiled and laughed at seeing her in the exact same spot he was. When she recovered she was panting and shocked. He just laughed and slipped her pants off her and himself. Knelling between her legs he kissed her hard and then whispered. "It's not over yet girl." She put her legs on his hips and he pushed deep inside her. They both gasped and grabbed the couch in a death grip. Heathers hands were holding onto the couch cushion and Jason had the arm rest. The feelings that ran through them was enough to make them both pass out.

Their bodies took over as they started moving against each other. She had her hands on his shoulders as he slid in and out of her. They both moaned at the feeling over one another. She wrapped her legs around his waist to draw him in closer and deeper. He did as she wanted and picked up his pace and caught her mouth again. Their tongues danced with each other as he moved against her. Sweat started to build up on their bodies as their hearts raced faster and faster. "Uh damn girl you feel so damn good." He moaned as he wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer against his body. The feeling of her walls against him was sending his head spinning. She felt the same way with his cock hitting her cervix. Then he moved to the right just right and found that one spot. "Ah…mmm fuck Jason. Huh right there!" Having hear her he made sure to keep hitting that one spot over and over. As he did he pushed hard and deep against her. Heather could feel herself starting to cum and so could Jason. He was just about there also. As he moved on her she moved against him making the feelings get higher and higher. Sure enough when he felt her walls tighten around him he went as deep as he could go and she arched her back. Both of then tensed up as their orgasms hit them. "Ah god damn Jason!" Heather came. Jason was right there with her as he moaned. "Fuck Heather."

She felt the same substance that ran down her throat settle into her. With a few more jerks they both finally felt their bodies relax some. She felt as the rest ran down the inside of her thigh. Their eyes were closed as they both tried to get their breaths back from the excitement. Heather felt like her mind was spinning around like crazy. Jason felt like all his energy had been knocked out of him. Once he left like he could open his eyes and not pass out he looked at her. She was covered in sweat with her blond hair spread all behind her head. Heather opened her eyes and locked her with his. Both of them were glazed over with the same feelings. He reached for the throw blanket on the back of the couch. He tossed it over both of them. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him flat against him. They kissed much softer this time. Once they pulled back she pulled him into a hug. His face was dug into the corner of her neck as they did. Soon enough they found themselves fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

All of a sudden there was a loud ringing. Jason flinched a bit at hearing the ring. Looking around the grabbed his phone and checked to see who it was. The name one the phone was Paul. He groaned and answered. "Hello?" All of a sudden there was a loud and angered Paul yelling "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! THE SHOW IS ABOUT TO START GET OVER HERE!" Having his ear drum just blown out of his ear he shook his head and looked down at Heather. She was still sound asleep under him. A bright smile came on his face at seeing her relaxed and happy. He slowly lifted himself off of her and slipped back into his outfit. Grabbing the blanket he pulled it over her and tucked her in. Leaning down he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and whispered "Sweet dream my little southern bell." He grabbed his phone and headed out the bus. Turning around he made sure to lock the door to the bus. He was not about to let anyone walk in on his girl sleeping on the couch naked. After he headed down to the entrance of the stage.

"Hey man where ya been?!" He looked up from walking and saw his buddy and who he considered his brother, Luke Bryan. "Hey man! Sorry was a bit tied up on the bus." Luke looked at him with a not so impressed face. "Come on Jas, ya know I can tell when your lying." Jason looked at him a bit shocked and then laughed. "Luke I swear I'm not lying. I was tied up in something." He looked at him and then all of a sudden Luke had a huge smile on his face and cracked up laughing. "Oh you slick dog you! I know damn well what you mean. So who is she?" Jason laughed and rolled his eyes. "How about we do this show man, and I'll just introduce ya to her?" Luke taught about it for a minute while Jason stood there with his arms crossed. "Deal, come on man. You go on it two." He put his arm around Jason's shoulders and they took off to the stage like the two brothers that they are.

(on bus)

Heather slowly opened her eyes and stretched out on the couch. Her body was still a bit stiff and sore from her time last night with Jason. A large smile came on her face at thinking back to that time. She moved her legs and a pain shot through her from between her legs. A blush flashed across her face and she couldn't believe that they had done that last night and unprotected as well. Moving the blanket off her she sat up and found her cloths. Slipping back into them she looked around and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 7:45. "Ok so Jason is are the stage getting ready. Should I go or just stay here?" All of a sudden a knock came on the door and she walked over to it. It was Paul and he looked confused at the door. She walked to it and let him inside. "Hello Paul." He smiled at her and nodded. "Well hello Ms. Heather. Ya wouldn't happen to know why the door was locked would ya?" Heather laughed and moved out of the way for him to come on up in the bus. "Well I was asleep on the couch and I don't think Jason wanted anyone coming in and bothering me. Also just call me Heather." Paul smiled and chuckled at her. "So that's why I saw him running to the stage late." Heather looked down with a bright blush on her face. Paul patted her shoulder and said; "Girl I might be a old mountain dog, as Jason calls me. However I know when some excitement took place by that boys face." He winked at her and walked to the back of the bus.

Heather grabbed her phone as Paul walked back with some cases. She saw he was struggling and offered to take one. "Want some help with those?" He smiled and declined. "That's but, Jason said to make sure you stay right here. He wants you to be safe and even has a camera guy filming for you to watch from in here. Just turn the TV on and it will be up." He stated as he left the bus with the cases. She smiled and turned the TV on and sure enough there was the camera pointing at him. The guy filming turned it to him and waved. "Hey Heather, I'm going to be your personal camera guy. Names Rick." Heather cracked up laughing and waved to the TV as if he could see her. He turned it back to the stage just as Jason walked out and the crowd cheered. This was going to be fun to see.


	11. Chapter 11

The rush of the crowd and the lights was such a high for him. It kept him going to see them excited and loving his performance. Tonight was even better since he had a great time last night, or well this morning. More like night to him since he didn't sleep the night before. He saw the fans screaming and dancing to the songs. Glancing off to his right he saw Rick holding the camera that was synced with the TV on his tour bus. He knew Heather was watching. After his song Hicktown was over he took his guitar off and set it down on the stand. Taking the mic he walked over to Rick and waved into the camera. "Hey Heather, I got a little gift for ya." He grabbed Rick and dragged him out onto the stage. Looking at the crowd he smiled and then spoke. "Alright y'all I need ya to do me a big favor. This camera is synced to my tour bus, which happens to be where my southern bell Heather is at. Now I need all y'all fans to send her a hug shout out!" Rick took the camera and looked at the crowd as Jason held the mic over the crowd. They all shouted and screamed as they chanted "Heather!, Heather!, Heather!" Jason had a huge smile on his face just picturing how she was reacting on the bus.

Sure enough she was reacting to it. Heather was smiling and had tears in her eyes that he had just announced it to his fans that he was with her. Then not just leave it at that but, he had the fans sending their love to her as well. She never had anyone chanting her name as if she was just as famous. Jason then smiled and looked at the camera. "Hey baby, There is one more person who wants to send you a shout out." He then turned the camera to his left and Heather nearly fainted. There on the camera was Luke Bryan. "Hey there Heather! Ya got a great man here. Hey maybe you can straighten him out cause, lord knows he needs to be." Jason heard him and slapped him on the arm. Heather cracked up laughing. Luke waved and pointed at her "See ya after the show. For now I got to borrow your man, see ya!" He grabbed Jason and they headed out to the stage and sang. She was so thrilled and couldn't wait for the show to be over.

Five hours later the show was over and ended with Jason and Luke bowing to the crowd. They headed to the back and got unwired. Luke was hyper to get to Jason's tour bus and meet this girl who had found her way into his brother's heart. Jason was glad to see that Luke was happy for him. They finally arrived and Luke clapped his hands together, "Come on man let's go! I got to meet this girl." Jason laughed and opened the door. Luke hopped inside and up the stairs. There sitting on the couch was a blond haired and green eyed girl. "Damn Jason found one hell of a pretty southern girl." He taught as she stood up and was in awe. Jason walked over and wrapped an arm around Heather's waist. "Heather this here is my buddy and brother Luke Bryan." Heather was in total shock that Luke had wanted to come and meet her. "Well it's nice to finally meet the girl that was about to calm this wild buck down a bit." Heather smiled and looked at Jason. Jason just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Well it's nice to meet you too Mr. Bryan." Luke slapped his hand to his chest and held onto the nearest chair. "Mr. Bryan? Honey that's what I call my father. Just call me Luke, I aint that old yet." She blushed and Jason just laughed. "That's the thing about us singers sugar. We are more of first names only. Its more laid back and ya don't have to feel so formal." Luke stated and she nodded. Jason then smiled and said; "Really and the way we dress were everything but that!" Luke almost died laughed and so did Heather.

"Hell the only time I seen this man in a suit is at the award shows. Even then it's a shocker." Luke added and Jason nodded. "I hate the damn things." She smiled and added; "Well I prefer you in jeans and plaid anyways." He smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "That's why I love ya girl." Luke had a huge smile at seeing Jason head over heels for this girl. "So are you touring with him Heather? " She looked at Luke then Jason. "Only if he wants that." Jason squeezed her some and Luke cheered. "Well damn, finally someone else to talk to then this lung nut over here." He pointed at Jason and Heather cracked up laughing. "So ya telling me ya don't like hunting with me?" Jason asked Luke and Luke smiled. "Hey hunting is a different story. But with Heather I can tell all secretes about you to someone." Heather blushed and Jason looked down with a light blush as well. She hugged him and he blushed even a bit more. Luke looked at his watch and flinched. "Well damn, I got to go you two. Have to get ready to head to Hershey, Pa. It was amazing to finally meet ya Heather. Keep a short chain on this slick dog for me will ya?" Heather smiled and nodded to him. "It was nice to finally meet and talk with you as well Luke." They gave him a hug good-bye and he headed out of the tour bus.


	12. Chapter 12

Jason shook his head after Luke left. "Sometimes that man is annoying. Thank god he is because; my life would be boring without a brother like him." Heather smiled and sat back down. "Truth I was a bit star struck like when I met you. I mean its Luke Bryan and I'm new to being able to know other famous singers." Jason laughed and pulled her closer to him as he sat next to her. "There are advantages and disadvantages to being in this line of work. However now that we are done with this stop, I can finally relax a bit." Heather laid her head on his chest as Jason flicked through the channels. A movie came on and they both laid back and watched it. As they were about to drift off to sleep the bus door opened and Frank the bus driver walked up. "Ready to go boss?" He asked and Jason gave him thumbs up. Frank laughed and started the bud. With a little jerk they started off. Both Heather and Jason slipped into a deep sleep.

The next morning Heather was the first one to wake up this time. She had been sleeping on top of Jason. His black cowboy hat covered his eyes and she could tell her was still asleep. His right arm was draped over her lower back. It felt nice to be against him and safe in his arms. However she wanted to do something special for him. So slowly she made her way off of him and out of his arm. Once she was she went to the fridge and looked around at the food. Taking out some eggs, beacon, and orange juice she started working on her gift. As she was cooking she would look over at the cute and peaceful Jason asleep on the couch. After all the things he's done for her this is the least she could do. After she had the food done she took a soft taco shell and made a breakfast wrap for Frank and took it to him. "Here ya go Frank. You need to eat as well." She set the plate next to him on a country like table. Frank smiled and was shocked that she made him something as well. "Why thank ya there Heather. That's very sweet of you. You didn't have to do that." She patted his shoulder and shook her head. "Now you do all this driving around and deserve a treat once in a while."

She headed back to the kitchen and made a decretive plate of breakfast for Jason. Then taking a cup she poured him a glass of orange juice. Setting it on a tray she walked over and set it on the foot rest as she sat next to Jason. Placing her hand on his chest Heather smiled. "Hey sleepy head?" He didn't move so she tried again but, nothing. Then a bright idea came to her mind. She grabbed the tip of his hat and slowly lifted it off his head. Smiling she leaned down with her lips inches away from his and whispered his name, "Jason". When he still didn't answer she placed her lips against his and slid her tongue along his lower lip. A moan came from him and his right hand came up to her lower back. Heather pulled back and smiled at him. His eyes opened and he smiled at her. "I have a surprise for you baby." He laughed and licked his lips. "When she says baby." When he said that Heather laughed and slapped his chest. "Look to your left." He did and was blow back at the sight of a nice plate of breakfast waiting for him. "Well damn. What is this for?" Heather smiled as Jason sat up. "Just a thank you for everything." Jason looked at her and smiled. "Come here." He pulled her closer with his hand behind her neck and placed a deep kiss on her lips.

They both ate breakfast and just spend some time just lazing about the bus. At one point they stopped at a gas station to fill up on gas. The whole tour team stopped with them. When they did Jason had a great Idea. His jeep was on a trailer behind the bus and he was ready to just drive some himself. Before he did that he had a devilish little idea pop into his head. Getting up he grabbed Heather by the hand and lead her to the back near the bathroom. Setting him he pulled her inside and locked the door behind her. Turning back to her Heather looked at him confused, Jason gave her a devilish smiled as he pulled her against him and kissed her on the lips. Heather closed her eyes and kissed him back. As they kissed he moved his hands to her pants and started slipping them off her. The message was clear then to her on what he had planned. A smiled came to his lips as she did the same to his. After they had each other stripped Jason got the shower started and helped Heather in. The water felt just great on their bodies as Jason had Heather with her back against the wall right under the shower head. He kissed her neck as his left hand slid down and between her legs. Her hands were on his shoulders as his fingers took their placed inside her.

A moan left her mouth and his mouth was on hers then. Their tongues dances as she moved her hips against his hand. She moved her right hand and grabbed him as he fingered her. A gasp left him at feeling her hand on him. She ran her hand along him just as fast as he was fingering her. She was not going to take this alone or leave him unpleased. As they kissed they both picked up speed until they both were panting. Jason removed his fingers and grabbed her by her hips. Lifting her up she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed deep inside her. He was all the way in as Heather moaned loud from the feeling of him filling her all the way up. This time he was even deeper into her from the position she was in. Her arms were around his neck as he started moving inside her. His mouth went to her neck as he nipped and sucked. Her hands ran through his hair. She felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest.

The water from the shower made it easy for Jason to push into her. The felling of her walls around him is the one feeling that drives him nuts. When she out move her hips against him it just added to the fire. They locked eyes as they moved together. Heather had the courage this time and caught his lips in a hard passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped tight around his neck. As the feelings grew Heather moaned into his mouth and Jason held her tighter. He had his left arm wrapped tight around her waist and his right hand against the wall of the shower. A wave ran over both of them as they gasped and held their breath as they both came at the same time. Jason had his face in her neck as he sucked her neck while he came. Heather's eyes were closed right as her body shuttered. After the effect and high started to settle Jason let her down and they continued their shower as normal.


	13. Chapter 13

After that relaxing and exciting shower they both got out and headed to the bedroom to get dressed. Heather slipped into a pair of sweat paints Jason gave her to wear and a t-shirt. "First thing we are doing is getting you some cloths girl." He stated as he slipped into some cargo shorts, black t-shirt, and tenner shoes. He looked over at Heather wearing his clothes and walked over to her and ran his hands along her sides. "Mmm if I didn't have a fun day planned I would take you again." He told her and then started kissing her neck. Heather felt her stomach do a back flip as she moaned. "Ha…well that's your call cowboy." That was defiantly a great answer to him but, he really did want to get out of the bus. Fighting the urge to take her he pulled back and smiled down at her. "Well I have to choose us getting out of this bus. Come on girl." He took her hand and grabbed his jeep keys. They stepped off the bus and Jason waved to Rick and Steve. They came over and waved back. "Hey Jas what yea need?" Steve asked and Jason told them to help him back off the trailer hitch. They took the ramps down as Jason started the Jeep. They both guided him as he backed up off the trailer. Once the jeep was off he backed up really fast and then put it in drive as he went and parked beside the bus.

He got up and shut the door as he walked over to Heather. "Thanks guys for the help." He told Steve and Rick as they headed back to their vans. Heather walked over to the Jeep and checked it out. The inside was customized with Jason's logo on the seats. She was lost in the jeep that she didn't even notice Jason standing behind her. He grabbed her and she jumped up and screamed. He laughed and held her against him. "Jason you are so dead!" He let go of her and took off running. She went after him as they ran around the bus and the Jeep. As they were running around the guys all watched them and three of the guards decided they would side with Heather. So Steve, Rick, and James hid behind their van and waited for Jason to run around it. When he did they grabbed him. Heather came running around and saw they had him. "WHAT THE HELL!" Jason shouted as he tried to get out of their grasp. They all smiled at Heather. "We got him for ya Heather. Get him!" Steve shouted and she cracked up laughing. Jason looked at the three of them and at her "What? You even turned my body guards against me. That's just down right wrong!" Heather walked up to him and smiled. "I have the perfect torture for you" She stated and gave him a devilish grin. "Ok…uh…now I don't know either to be concerned or excited." Jason said with a mix smile.

She looked at the guys and pointed to the floor. They nodded and pinned Jason on his back on the ground. "Ok this seems just down right sick and perverted!" Jason shouted as Heather straddled his waist. They guys looked at her and she nodded. Just then she started tickling him under his arms. "AHHH…HAHAHA…SHIT!" Jason screamed as Heather kept tickling him. The guys then let go of him as he tried to get away from her. Heather however was able to stay on as she kept torturing him. "Ahhh…you guys are so fired!" Jason shouted as the guys just cracked up laughing and even filmed him. Heather was smiling ear to ear as she was having a blast. "Tell me you give and I'll let you go." She stopped for a second and Jason was laughing so hard that he wasn't making any noise at all just his body was shaking. He had tears running down his eyes as he looked at her from the corner of them. "I…will…never...say..that." He gasped as he started laughing again. She just shook her head and then grabbed him where his leg and hips met between his legs. He screamed and dug his face into the ground. She knew that was his hidden tickle spot. Heather just laughed and asked again; "Do you give?" Jason just shook his head and she grabbed harder. "Ahhhhh…Dear God Why?!" He begged and she just laughed. She then grabbed him under his left arm as well and started tickling him. Now she had him in both spots. Jason tried kicking but it wasn't working. "ALRIGHT…..ALRIGHT! I GIVE! I GIVE!" he shouted as he was still cracking up laughing. Heather got up off him and Jason just laid there limp from laughing.


	14. Chapter 14

After Jason got up from laughing he brushed off his pants. They guys looked at him and Steve asked; "Need help the Jas?" Jason narrowed his eyes at them and smirked. "You guys are all fired. What kind of body guards are you to hand me over to the enemy?" They laughed and Paul walked over to see what was going on. "Alright what did I miss?" Jason looked at him and pointed to the guys. "The so called body guards ganged up on me and handed me over to Heather." Paul crossed his arms and looked at the guys. "Is that true?" Steve and then cracked up again and just nodded. Paul growled and then said; "AND YA DIDN'T CALL ME!" Jason looked at him in total shock. "Oh don't tell me you're on her side also?!" He shouted and Paul laughed also and nodded. Jason looked over to Heather and she stuck her tongue out at him. Jason shook he's head and flung his arms in the air. "I give up my whole crew has betrayed me." As he walked by Heather he pointed at her. "Stick that tongue back in before I suck it." She laughed and licked her lips at the idea.

Following him she grabbed him from behind and hugged him. He stopped and pulled her under his left arm. "So ya forgive me?" She asked and he just huffed. She smiled and licked his cheek. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her shocked. "How about now?" She asked and he just laughed. "Girl the truth, after that little stunt you just make me more excited." Heather blushed and Jason caught her lips. He slid his tongue along her lips. A moan came from her and she slid her right hand along him between his legs. Jason groaned and grabbed ahold of her to stay standing. She smiled against the kiss at his reaction. They pulled apart and smiled at each other. "If we weren't surrounded by a ton out people I would take you in the back of the jeep." He whispered into her ear. She blushed and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "I think we have a few minutes for some fun back besides, the back windows are tented anyways." She flashed him her white smile. Jason licked his lips and gave her the same smile. They went to the jeep and climbed in the back.

Jason made sure the doors were locked and looked at Heather. She leaned over him and kissed him hard on the lips. Jason found himself backed against the door. All the feelings shot right to him. Heather went right to work on unzipping his paints. Once she had him out she slipped out of hers and mounted him. Jason moaned and leaned his head back against the window. God this girl knew just how to turn him on more. She grabbed his shirt in a death grip and started moving her hips against him. Heather leaned down and started to suck on his neck. "Ah god…where the fuck…mmm…did this come from?" Heather just laughed as she moved against him. His hands were on her hips as she grinned against him. "This…is for what...ah you did in the shower." She answered as she squeezed him. It caused him to buck up into her. Heather gasped and arched her back. He sat up more and caught her mouth. Their tongues danced and Jason sucked on hers. Heather moaned and ran her hands though his hair. Got they both couldn't seem to get enough of each other and they were not about to stop now.

Just them to their world came to a halt. His phone went off and they both looked at each other in disappointment. He reached in his pocket and looked at the number. It was Luke on the phone. Jason answered and looked at Heather. She gave him a puppy dog face and he smiled at her. "Yeah what ya need man?" Jason asked as he grabbed Heather and bucked up into her. She gasped and bit her bottom lip. Of that was a cold move on his part and not one he was going to live down. Heather smirked at him and started moving up and down on him. Jason closed his eyes tight as feeling her move on him. It was killing him not to moan while on the phone with Luke. She noticed his trouble and smiled as she ran her hands along his stomach and chest. She licked her lips and leaned down. Heather started sucking his neck as she grinded against his hips. Jason grabbed ahold of her shirt and bit his bottom lips so hard while trying to concentrate on what Luke wanted. Heather was enjoying this torture as well.

Jason finally couldn't hold it anymore and told Luke good-bye before he could answer. Tossing the phone he held her hips as he thrusted up into her. He had such force behind him from holding back that Heather couldn't even breath. She grabbed the car seat as he went faster and faster. Each thrust hitting that spot and hard. She leaned her head back as she moaned. A few more movements and they both screamed out each other's name as they came on one another.


	15. Chapter 15

Both Jason and Heather were gasping for air. That had to be the fastest and hardest they had gone so far. Jason laid back against the door with his eyes closed and tried to calm his breathing. Heather had her hands on his stomach looking down with her eyes closed also. They both were drained from any energy that they had after that round. Heather was able to calm and looked up at Jason. He was still panting and had his hands on her hips. She moved up closer on him and kissed from his neck up to the corner of his mouth. Jason ran his hands up and down her thighs. Looking at her Heather placed her lips against his in a gentle kiss and then lifted off of him. They got dressed again and climbed into the front of the Jeep. Just as Jason was getting buckled in a knock on the window scared the shit out of him. He jumped and saw that it was Paul. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the steering wheel as she pressed the window button. Heather was trying her best not to crack up laughing.

"Thanks for scaring the shit out of me Paul." Paul smiled and leaned against the door. "So where do you think your heading?" Jason leaned back against the seat and looked at him. We are following you guys. I just got tired of being in the damn bus all the time." Heather smiled and Paul nodded at the comment. "Well that makes sense. Just be safe please." He then tapped the car and Jason nodded. He then took off and Jason started the car. Heather got buckled in as Jason put it in drive. They started driving and the rest of the group followed behind Jason. The trip was well over five hours long and they both were just talking and making jokes as they rode. At one point Heather rested her hand on his knee and slid it further and further up. She then had her hand between his legs and Jason had to grab the steering wheel with both hands. Heather laughed as took her hand away before they got in a accident. Jason relaxed and looked over at her.

"You're one mean girl ya know that?" He asked her as they kept driving. She stuck her tongue out and smiled. "You know you like it and don't act like you don't." She stated back and Jason cracked up laughing. Five minutes later down the road Heather felt her stomach start to turn soar. She grabbed the door handle and closed her eyes. Jason noticed and looked at her. "Ya alright there baby girl?" Heather looked at him and just nodded but, Jason knew that was a lie. "Come on now what is wrong?" She put her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes. "Pull over please. I think I'm gonna be sick!" She put her hand over her mouth and Jason turned his signal on as he pulled off the road. Right when they came to a stop she took her seat belt off and rand to the side of the railing. She emptied her stomach as Jason walked up behind her. He grabbed her hair out of the way and rubbed her back. Heather did not feel good all of a sudden. It was a total shock to her. "Easy there Heather. Ya sure ya want to ride in the car?" She just nodded at Jason and whipped her mouth with a napkin. Jason had a worried look on his face and helped her back into the car. He had her in the back this time lying down. He pulled his sweat shirt off he had on and pulled it up for her to use as a pillow. After he knew she was ok he got back in the driver side and took off again. Every now and then he would look back at her to make sure she was ok. Only one question ran through his head. "What is wrong with her?"


	16. Chapter 16

The whole time he was driving Jason kept checking up on Heather who was now asleep in the back. While he was his cell rang. Looking at it was his brother Luke. Just who he needed to talk to right now. He answered the phone.

Jason "Hey man what's up?"

Luke: "Oh nothing just timing to see how long it takes before ya hang up."

Jason just rolled his eyes.

Jason: "Look man sorry about that. Something came up and I needed to run."

Luke: "Hey man just pulling your chain. So how's the trip going?"

Jason: "Well it was going fine until Heather got sit."

Luke: "Sick? What happened?"

Jason: "I have no clue man. I know she looked a little off this morning but, while we were on the road she had me pull over. Now she's in the back asleep."

Luke: "Wait this morning? What did you guys do the night before?"

Jason: "Well we talked a bit after you left and had a go at it."

Luke: "Dude sounds like someone's experiencing morning sickness."

Jason almost slammed on the breaks when Luke said that. He just went totally blank and speechless. He never even taught to think that she could be…no. There was no way that she could. Then again they had done it three times and all unprotected. All it takes is one time for it to go.

Luke: "HELLO! EARTH TO JASON! YA THERE?"

Jason: "What? Oh yeah, sorry I just….you don't think that's what it is do ya?"

Luke: "Haha well it only takes one time but, hey look. I could just be thinking way out of the box. Maybe she just not used to all the driving. I know I got sick a few times from being on the road."

Jason: "Yeah, that's true."

Luke: "Hey just put it this way. If she is I'm sure she will tell ya. For now just give her some ginger ale and she should be fine."

Jason: "Thanks man."

He hung up the phone and set it in the cup holder. That phone conversation did not go at all like he was thinking it would. All he could do is hope that Heather would get better. Hell if she was pregnant he wouldn't care. He was no longer with his wife and the girls would love another brother or sister. Hopefully a broth this time would be nice." The whole ride Jason just spent it in silence. Heather slept in the back as they finally stopped at a motel half way through. Jason parked the jeep and got out of the car. He opened the back and grabbed Heather bridle style and walked over to the bus. Frank saw him coming and opened the door for him. He carried her to the back of the bus and tucked her into the bed. After shutting the door Paul told Jason that Steve was putting the Jeep back on the trailer. He nodded and then went back into the room with Heather. He climbed into the bed with her and fell right to sleep.

The next morning Heather woke up and looked around. She noticed she was in the bus again. Looking behind her she saw Jason fast asleep. She slipped out of his arm and got up. Right when she did her stomach turned again. She headed for the bath room and got sick. After she shook her head at the fact of what this could be. "No this can't be happing to me. I mean don't get me wrong with Jason Aldean but, dang." She spoke to herself as she got sick again. Ok that was it she had to take that damn test. She looked out the window and saw the bus was still stopped. She got her shoes on and ran to the store next to the motel. Getting what she needed she ran back and went into the bathroom. Taking the test out she took it and then sat there. God it was the longest time that she ever had to wait. She passed the room back and forth as she waited. Looking at her watch she then took a deep breath and looked at the test. Just then a knock came on the door followed by, "Heather Ya alright?" It was Jason.


	17. Chapter 17

Oh great this is not what she needed right now. She was starting to hyper ventilating. She took and breath; "Yeah I'm fine Jason just getting cleaned up." Jason sighed in relief and then smiled. "Alright I'm going to go talk to Paul I'll be right back." Heather hear him walk off and slid down to the floor. Thank god that worry was over. She looked at the test and had a new problem. "How do I tell him that he's going to be a dad again?" That damn little test in her hand read positive. She should have known that this was going to happen. After all they has sex three times unprotected and all it takes is one. She tossed the thing in the trash and looked in the mirror and tried to imagine a stomach on her. Heather sighed and then opened the bathroom door. Jason was standing in the living room part of the bus. Paul and him were talking about the next show and what songs he should do.

Jason looked over and saw Heather. Walking up to her he wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Feeling any better?" He asked and boy did she want to say no but, she just nodded. He smiled at her and held her close as he finished up with Paul. Once he left Jason sat on the couch and had Heather sit down next to him. She was still trying to figure out how to tell him. What if he freaks out on her and kicks her to the curb? Heather was tarried and needed a way to tell him. Jason got up and went into the bathroom as she sat on the couch. She looked around as she prayed to god for a way to tell Jason. Jason was just starting to leave the bathroom when he tossed some trash he had in his pocket into the garbage. When he did he noticed a little pink box catch his eyes. He leaned down and picked the box us. When he did he dropped it really quick. "Oh hell no!" He stated to himself as he was faced with a pregnancy test box. He picked it back up and saw that there was a test in it. Taking it out he looked at it and saw that there was a positive sign. OK this was defiantly not what he was expecting that morning. So it was true that she was pregnant and with his baby. He took the test and walked back to the living room. "Uh Heather, mind explaining this?"

Heather looked and saw Jason with that damn little test. Seems this is how she was going to tell him. She stood up as Jason looked at her lost and confused. "Uh…well…ya see I happed…"She couldn't seem to find the words. Jason tossed the test in the trash and crossed his arms. "When did ya plan on telling me?" He asked her and she looked down. "I was going to once I got the courage to." Her eyes started to tear up and what she taught he was going to say next. Jason noticed as a tear fell from her face. That made his heart break that she was scared to actually tell him. He placed his hand under her chin and made her face him. "Heather I'm not upset. I just wanted to know when ya planned on telling me. I'm not going to drop ya just cause ya got my kid in ya. In fact if anything I'll support ya." She busted out and wrapped her arms around him as she cried. Jason smiled and hugged her tight as he held her. "Hey, look I'm not some mean grouch that's going to kick ya to the curb. It's my responsibility too that this happened." Heather smiled as Jason kissed her lips to ensure her that she had nothing to worry. He then pulled back and smiled at her. All of a sudden it came back to him. "Oh my god. I'm gonna be a dad again." He flopped to the couch and ran his hand over his face. Heather laughed and sat down next to him. She leaned against him and kissed his cheek. "You'll be fine besides; your daughters are well raised." Jason looked at her and smiled. "Yeah I just hope this is a boy this time. I need some back up here." She laughed and hugged him tight.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been about five months since the day that Jason and Heather were given the news that they would be parents. Things had taking off great from then. Jason was always hyper and trying to make sure the Heather was alright before he headed to the stage. When they had time alone they would make up for the any nights missed and getting things ready for the arrival. There were a few fights between the two of them and when those days happened everyone suffered. Even the band mates were nervous to be around then. One fight in particular was one that scared everyone on that bus. So much that they ducked and hit in their bunks during it. What had happened is after one stop on the tour Jason and Heather talked about what they had planned for the baby. During the conversation Jason made the statement, "Maybe we should have this stuff sent to my place. Not that I wouldn't love you two here with me on tour but, a baby needs a home. Heather being emotional more now than ever since she was pregnant she took that totally wrong. "So what you're saying is that you are tired of me being here." Jason looked at her shocked that she would even think that. "What?! Heather that's not what I'm saying at all. I'm saying I think the baby and you should be at my place until their older and can travel with us." She looked at him angered and stood up. "I knew it! You want to just drop us off and take off without us!" Heather was boiling as Jason tried to talk some sense into her. "No! I said I want you here just, after the baby is old enough to travel." He got up and went to grab Heather but, instead she get off. Grabbing the nearby cup she throw it at Jason. Thank god he ducked or that would have smashed him in the head. The cup splattered and broke against the wall behind him.

Looking behind him at the broken glass and back to her he was in total shock. "Heather calm down!" Her face was bright red and she growled, "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" With that she picked up the lamp and tossed it as well. Jason jumped as it landed at his feet. "Heather calm down please!" Taking a chair she throw it as well and Jason saw that one coming before she let go of it. He ran out the door and shut it just as the chair smashed hard against it. Holding the door knock he heard Heather screaming and start to break down. Jason looked down and then had a sharp pain hit him on the back of his head. Taking his hand he patted his head and looked at his hand. There was blood on his fingertips. Seems some of the glass had hit him from bouncing off the wall. All Of a sudden the pain hit so hard that Jason blacked out and fell hard to the floor. Heather had finally calmed down on the other side of the door. She was about to say something when she heard the loud thump. Walking over to the door she looked down and saw Jason laying on the floor with blood coming from his head. Her face turned white and she screamed loud. The band guys looked out their bunks and freaked out as seeing Jason out on the floor with blood around him.

Curt the guitarist grabbed his phone and called 9-1-1. Heather had tears pouring down her face at seeing him like this. "This is all my fault. Oh my god!" The EMT'S arrived and put him in the back. Heather hoped inside with him as they ran to the hospital. The doctors and nurses had her wait in the waiting room as they rushed him to operation room. Paul arrived a few minutes later and grabbed Heather in a hug to calm her down. She cried and cried until the doctor came back out. She whipped her eyes and looked at him. "Well it seems Mr. Aldean had an open head wound from some shattered glass. He will be fine and is in recovery. We will only allow one visitor at a time." He offered Heather his hand as she lead her back to the room. At the door way she calmed herself down and walked inside. The doc shut the door to give them some privacy. When Heather saw him lying in the hospital bed she lost everything. Tears ran down her face as she walked up to him. "Jason I'm so, so sorry for doing this to you. Please be ok." She whispered as she sat down next to him and held his hand. She rested her head on his arm and prayed that he recovered even more. Later on the door opened and Paul walked into the room. She placed his hand on her back and she looked up at him. "Hey go get some rest hun. Jason is a tough cowboy. He'll be fine." He handed her a blanket and pillow as she moved and went to sleep on the couch in the room.

In Jason's mind he was in a battle for his life that he was ready to wake up from. He opened his eyes and was back outside the tour bus. Getting up he brushed himself off and looked around. Everything seemed normal and even the birds were singing. "Wow what a horrible dream." He stated as he opened the door to the bus. Walking up into it he looked around and saw everything was right. "What the hell happened?" He asked as he went towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge he saw a severed head in it. "Ah what the hell!" He slammed the door shut and backed against the counter. Calming his breathing he slowly grabbed the door again and peeked inside. This time there was nothing there but plane food. He sighed with relief and shut the door. "Ok that was some freaky shit." He said as he headed to the back of the bus. It was a bit strange that the whole bus was dead silent. "Where is everyone at?" He turned the door knob to the bed room and slowly opened it. When he did his whole body went ice cold as he was white. There at his feet laid the bloody and mangled body of what used to be Heather. His jaw dropped and he backed out for a second as he shut the door. Closing his eyes he chanted, "It's not real, it's not real Jason. It's not there, she's fine." He sighed and opened the door again. Unfortunately this time the vision stayed. "No." was all he could say as he took in the scene. Heather was mangled and covered in blood by the door. Off to the side a small body lied covered in blood. He could see that it had baby clothes on. Jason hit his knees and looked down at what was Heather. Tears filled his eyes as she crawled closer to her and ran his hand along her hair. "Heather…baby girl…please." He grabbed her and slid her closer to him and looked at her face. Her eyes were open and he looked at them.

The spark that used to fill them was now blacked out and dull. He swallowed hard and rested his head against her. "No, no, no….why?" He asked himself as he then glanced over at the little form and shook his head. He laid Heather down and picked the baby up. Looking at them he saw the same once green eyes of Heathers and the brown hair of his. The baby was so beautiful and that's what broke his heart even more was that this angel was never going to get the chance. Jason dug his face into the chest and broke down hard. Everything he loved had been taken in one single move. He looked back down at the child and set them next to Heather. Once he did he just fell back against the floor and closed his eyes. As he did he started to hear a faint voice saying; "Jason? Baby please come back." He kept his eyes closed afraid he would lose that voice. It sounded so much like Heathers. "Jason? Come on baby." That time it sounded right next to his ear. He couldn't resist any longer and opened his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

The sight that met Jason's eyes was one he was glad to see. There standing next to his bed was the woman he had come to love with all his heart. "Heather?" he asked with a hard and dry voice. She nodded and tears started running down his face. He held his arms out and grabbed her. Pulling her against him he broke down with his face dug into her neck. To have her warm and alive body against his was such an amazing feeling. All those times they spend together was nothing compared to how it felt now. Her body felt so ice cold and hard in that nightmare he just had. Heather was no different as she held him tight against her also. From what she saw when she opened that door was something she never wanted to feel again. Once they finally pulled back Jason grabbed her face and pressed his lips against hers. Their hearts both skipped a beat and a moan left them. She pulled back and Jason licked his lips. The taste of her was one he never wanted to forget or lose. She shook her head and placed her hand under his chin making him look at her. "Jason I'm so, so, sorry I never should have gotten mad at you. You were looking out for me and the baby. Instead of being grateful I lunged at you and ended up hurting the one that I love."

Jason was not one to usually get chocked up over mushy words but, after that hell of a nightmare who wouldn't. He shook his head and looked her dead in the eyes. "Heather I don't care that you got mad or anything. After what I saw in my mind I never want to lose you or the baby. I want you next to me every damn day. I could never handle losing either of you." He once again pulled her into a passionate kiss. The door opened and the doctor walked into the room. "Well nice two see you awake Mr. Aldean. How are you feeling?" Jason rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Not good at all. I had a horrible dream and feel tried." The doctor nodded and checked his vitals. "Yes well, both have been seen as side effects from the pain meds you put you on. However from your vitals and test you seem to be doing great. I think we will be fine with releasing you to go home." Jason nodded and sat up some as the doc left. Just then the door opened again and Paul walked into the room. "Well it seems nothing keeps you down cowboy." He stated with a smile and Jason chuckled a bit. "Yeah well, it sure did beat the shit out of me." They all cracked up laughing and talked for a few more hours.

Later the doc released Jason to go home and Heather had to help him get dressed to make sure he didn't fall. They finally made it back to the bus and towards the back. When they opened the door both Jason and Heather were shocked at the scene. The whole thing had been redone and cleaned up. Jason looked at Heather and she was just as lost. "What happened here?" Jason asked as he limped over to the bed. The sheets and everything had been changed. Heather looked around and was in the same amount of shock as he was. Their whole room looked like brand new. Just then a knock came on the door and they turned around. There in the door way stood the band, security, and Paul. They all yelled "surprise!" at one and clapped. Jason and Heather smiled at the little gift they had given them. Steve was the first to speak up "Consider it a new start to your relationship." Paul nodded and added; "The bedroom is the most important part." Heather blushed and Jason squeezed her tight. He loved being with her and having her warm and bright smile light up his world. Paul noticed they needed time alone and shoved the rest out of the door way. That night Jason and Heather had a the longest and most passionate time they ever had. It was one time that would take the book and never be replaced or out done.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Heather slowly opened her eyes. The sun was peeking through the shades in the window. She stretched some and sighed a deep breath. The bed was so comfortable and warm. A strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to a warm body. Smiling she looked back over her shoulder to Jason. He was still fast asleep and sighed as he curled up closer to her. If felt like a brand new day and she didn't ever want to leave. No matter what was planned for today, she was staying there as long as she could. She pulled the blanket up over them more and snuggled up against him more. The warmth from his body sent her into a deep sleep as she. Later that morning it was Jason's turn to wake up. He looked down and saw a peaceful Heather sleeping right in his arms. She was as close against him as she could get. Looking around the room he saw that the clock read eleven am. Sighing he bug his face back into her hair. The send of shampoo still hung on her hair and put a smile on his face.

He just laid there with her sleeping in his arms. As his right hand was draped a crossed her stomach He couldn't help but smiled at the fact that it was their child growing inside the woman he loved. He placed his lips gently against her shoulder and kissed down to her neck. The taste of her skin and having her up against him was enough alone to drive him crazy. Heather moaned at the feeling and smiled. She looked back at Jason and he smiled back at her. "Good morning there sunshine." He whispered to her in her ear with his mouth against her ear. She felt as a shiver run down her back as He licked from her ear to the corner of her mouth. Heather sighed and turned her head as their lips met. Their tongues danced with each other as they laid there on the bed making out. It was such a great feeling morning and they felt like they were in Heaven. Then the idea popped into Jason's head and he pulled back as he looked at Heather. She was confused and waited to see what he would say. He smiled and started to sing the lyrics to "Heaven" to her. She listened and smiled at how sweet he was being.


	21. Chapter 21

That morning was filled with nothing but just resting next to each other. They eventually got out on dressed. Jason was still a bit dizzy from that accident yesterday. Jason was wearing those signature jeans, black tenner shoes, a red plaid snap up shirt, and a buck commander hat. Heather was in some jeans, Jason's t-shirt, and had her hair up. They were just resting on the couch watching T.V as the rest of the crew went out for a day on the town. It was nice to have the whole place to themselves for once. As they were watching TV Heather had her head resting on Jason's shoulder and her hand on his chest. Jason had his hand around her shoulders rubbing her arm. Heather then had a wonderful idea pop into her mind. Since they were alone and her hand was already on his chest she smarted rubbing. Her hand slowly started moving down as she looked up at Jason. He looked down at her from the corner of his eyes. He knew what she was up to and gave her a devilish smirk. "Don't think I don't know what's going through that mind of yours Heather." He said as he ruffled her hair. She sat up and grabbed him by the shirt collar. Jason looked at her with a big smile. Heather moved her hands to behind his neck and placed her lips hard against his.

All the feelings as before came rushing back to them. Instead of Heather taking the control this time, Jason made sure to be in charge. He grabbed Heather by her hips and flipped her onto her back. Heather cracked up laughing and wrapped her legs around his waist. He smiled down at her as his hands slipped up under her shirt. Heathers heart started going ninety to nothing as the touch of his hands. Jason loved seeing her turn to putty in his hands. He took his hat off and started kissing her neck. A moan escaped her lips as she ran her fingers through his hair. His hands grabbed her beast as he started to massage her. Her back arched at feeling his hands on her. When she did he lowered his hips against hers. A rush ran through Heather at feeling him so closer to her, just a few layers of fabric separated them. She ran her hands down his shoulders and sides, down to his pants. He smiled against her neck and bucked his hips against her hips. That sent a shock of excitement down her and straight between her legs. She quickly undid his pants and grabbed him. Jason stopped kissing her neck and grounded from the feeling. Heather just smiled started kissing his neck instead. She was making sure that even if he takes control this time, she is still going to make him suffer.

Jason was trying his hardest not to let this little hand job ruin it. He grabbed her wrists and held them down as he started kissing her had. Taking her wrists in one hand he undid her pants with the other and slipped her pants and underwear off. He took his off and before Heather could say anything he had already pushed deep inside of her. God the rush that took over Heather was one that she loved getting lost in. Jason was feeling the exact same way. His eyes were closed as he just let everything rush over him. Heather arched her back as he pushed harder and hard into her. This time Jason was the one with the goal. By the end of this session she would be screaming his name. His hands ran down her sides as he placed his lips against hers. Their tongues danced as he grinded his hips against hers. Right when Heather was about to fall over that edge he stopped. She opened her eyes and Jason wrapped his arms around her waist. He lifted her up onto his lap while he was still inside her. Having her in this position once again gave him a better way of shoving deeper and further into her.

God Heather was ready to just give in right then and there. She could feel the head of him pushing hard against her cervix. Her mouth hung open as she tried to get the air back from the feeling. Jason just smiled up at her with a devilish smirk. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she held onto him for dear life. "Ha ha what's wrong there cowgirl? Can't handle it?" Heather gulped and looked down at him. "You are one cruel cowboy." He chuckled and held her waist tight. "Think I am now. Then how does this feel." He bucked his hips up unto her and pulled her down at the same time. Heather throw her head back as she held onto his shoulders with a tight grip. Seeing her reaction Jason kept doing it. The faster he dug into her the louder her moaned. "Ugh wow….god your great at this." Heather moaned as she smiled downa t him with lust filled eyes. Jason loved seeing her like this. He leaned down and placed his mouth on her breast. Her hands went to his hair as she licked her lips from the feeling. Then just to make it worse for her, he slipped his left hand down her stomach. He went further and further until he found her clint. He smirked as he started rubbing her as fast as he was.

Heather closed her eyes tight as she felt him rubbing her. She rested her body against him as she arched her back as started ridding him. Jason closed his eyes tight at feeling her ridding him. "Ugh damn girl…take it sugar." He moaned in her ear as he bucked into her as hard, deep, and fast as he could. She refused to open her eyes as she was lost. Him telling her to ride it just made her even more excited. She leaned back and their lips met in a hot and deep kiss. Heather and Jason both felt the end coming and Heather pulled back. Her head was back as she closed her eyes. "Ah..damn Jason!" Is all she could say as her climax came. She felt Jason release into her as he moaned against her chest. The amount that she couldn't hold inside her ran down her inner thigh. After she collapsed against him as he laid back with her in his arms. They both were panting and had sweat all over them. "God I swear….you purposely try to kill me each time." She tiredly whispered in his ear. Jason cracked up laughing and just ran his hand along her back. "Now why would I want to do that to you? Besides you are the one who starts it." He answered back to her.


	22. Chapter 22

After both Heather and Jason had rested Heather sat up and straddled his waist. She ran her hands down his chest and licked her lips. Jason moved his hands to her waist as she leaned forward and placed her lips against his. A moan came from him as he ran his hands along her thighs. The feel of his hands on her was driving her crazy. She ran her hands back up him and to his hair as she laid flat against him. Jason loved having her all over him and the fact that she was pregnant with his kid thrilled him more. Heather sat back up and gave him a devilish smirk. He gulped and gave her a smirk. "Should I be nervous about this or?" Heather pushed him down and lifted up some so she could slide down onto him. He bit his lip and moaned as she laughed and started grinding her hips in a circle motion on his. "Ah damn you girl!" He shouted as Heather started laughing as she went faster and harder onto him. She then leaned down and started kissed all around his neck as she moved on him.

His hands were going from her thighs to her hips and back. He would thrust up into her and get a slight moan from her. She was more focused on getting him to cum and be tired. She started nipping at his neck as they moved. Jason had to have his eyes closed because even if they were open they were fogged over. She had him panting after a few minutes and even arching his back trying to get that one spot on her. Heather just leaned back and squeezed on him. "God….damn girl! What the fuck you trying to do?" He asked and she just cracked up laughing. "Not so tough now are we cowboy?" She asked with a devilish smirk on her face. Jason just looked at her and licked his lips as he held her hips down against his and bucked up in to her. He hit her sweet spot once and she screamed out, "Ah! Damn!" He smirked up at her and made sure to hit that same spot over and over. Heather was starting to lose control of this sex session. She tossed her head back and moaned as he went harder and hard. "Mmm shirt Jason…right there baby." She said as he grounded and bit his lip. Seeing him she moved her hips on him and He looked at her. "Shirt cowgirl. Ride it baby girl. Come on!" He moaned and she did just that. After a few more minutes they tensed up and came all over one another. This time they body were ready to just collapse from total lack of energy. Jason could barely breathe from her ridding him so hard. He never saw that coming from her. "Shirt…I can't move." He panted and Heather cracked up laughing.


	23. Chapter 23

It was a few hours later that Jason got up and got dressed. Heather was still sleep under the blanket. He had to admit she wore him out and was even a bit sore from it. He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. Heading out of the bus he got on the walkie and spoke; "Hey Paul?" He stopped and waited for a response. "Yeah Jas what is it?" He asked over the radio. "Just letting ya know I'm taking the service vehicle out to town." He then waited again and Paul answered; "Just be safe son." He said and Jason laughing and answered; "Yes daddy." He started waited with a smile for the reaction and the radio came back on; "Don't be a smartass Jason!" He cracked up laughing at that and smiled. "Oh come on now Paul ya know I love ya." He opened the door to the Tahoe and Paul answered; "Yeah that's why ya have a smart mouth with me. The typical son attitude." Jason shook his head and started the car. Once he was buckled up he spoke; "Then if I'm your son be a good dad and let me drive without talking or texting." He waited but, there was no response and he shook his head. "No comment after that I guess." Just then is phone went off and he read the text. "I'm telling Heather on ya!" Jason busted out laughing and leaned against the steering wheel. He just took the phone and replied; "LOVE YOU DADDY!" He set the phone down and took off to Town. He had something he had to pick up.

Heather was just starting to wake up and she looked around. Jason wasn't on the bus so she got up. Heading to the bedroom she grabbed a pair of sweat pants, his red dog's shirt and his buck commander. She walked around the bus and found the remote. She turned on the TV and was watching celebrity ghost stories. Her phone was next to her and it went off playing "Oh no its Paul!" and she answered it. It was a text that read; "Your cowboy is an ass!" Heather was shocked and then shook her head and answered; "What did he do?" After a minute it went again and read; "Being a smart ass about leaving to go into town for a sec." Heather smiled and replied; "I'll get him for ya ;)" She laughed as he answered back with; "THANK YOU!" She set her phone down and went back to watching TV. It was about an hour later that Jason arrived and walked into the bus. "Hey baby girl. Nice outfit." He stated as he gave her a kiss on the forehead and a hug.

Heather smiled and looked at him. "So have you been causing Paul some hard times?" She asked and he looked at her. "Oh so he did tell you huh. Yes, I was causing him a hard time about me going out to town calling him daddy and everything." He answered and she cracked up laughing at hearing that. "Hahaha well that explains him calling you son more." Jason smiled and walked up to her. "Oh so you think that is funny huh?" He asked and she nodded. "Ok well how about this?" He asked as he grabbed her and started tickling her under her arms and sides. She screamed and started cracking up laughing. "Ya still think that was funny?" He asked and she was giggling like crazy. "OK OK!" She shouted and he stopped. Heather looked at him and smiled. "So what has put you in such a great mood?" Jason just smiled and got up off of her. He gave her a hand and pulled her up. "I have something I want to show you." He pulled her out of the bus and down to the beach that was nearby. Heather was confused as to what he wanted to show her.

Once they had gone until the bus was out of sight Jason stopped and Heather looked at him lost. "What is it you wanted to show me?" She asked as she looked around. When she turned back her hands went over her mouth and her eyes widened. Jason was down on the signature one knee and had a small black velvet box. The box housed a beautiful diamond wedding ring. Her heart was pounding and tears ran down her eyes. Jason was smiling and then set the ring down as he looked up at her. "Heather you have been everything I could ever think of in a woman. You have showed me you love me for me and not the fame. Stuck by me every day with love and compassion. The band and everyone loves having you around. You're caring my child and not complaining or threating me for anything. I want to raise this child together with you as my wife. So Heather will you do me the honor and marry me?"


	24. Chapter 24

Heather just looked at Jason and smiled. She lowered her hands and nodded. "Yes Jason. Yes I will." Jason got the ring and slid it on her finger. Picking her up he spun her around in his arms and placed a deep kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss just as strong and had her arms around his neck. He set her down and smiled down at her. He then lifted her up into a bridle style and Heather laughed. He then ran for the water and Heather screamed. "AHH JASON NO!" He tossed her in and dove in also. Once he surfaced he grabbed her and laughed. Heather was cracking up also and splashed him as he had his hands on her waist. They spent over two hours splashing and spending time in the water. He then attacked her on the beach and tickled her once again in the sand. Once she was speechless he kissed her and picked her up once again. They headed to the bus and Jason set her down as they walked up.

Once inside they headed for the shower to get the sand off them. They were even more in love then before now. He was so glad she had agreed to be his wife and wanting to marry him. In the shower He had his arms around her and pressed close to her body. Running his hands over her and through her hair cleaning the sand and water out. His hand traveled down between her legs as he rubbed her clean. She moaned and arched her back at the touch of him. She smiled and ran her hands all over him as well. She grabbed him and started rubbing him just as fast as he was to her. They were both moaning each other's names and gasping as they went fast and faster. He soon had her cumming and so did he.

He then lift her right leg up onto his hip and pushed hard inside of her. She gasped and closed her eyes tight at the feeling of him in her. It was the one thing that could break her no matter what. His hands went to her breast and he massaged her as he kissed her neck. Bucking up into her as she grabbed ahold of his arms for support. He was hitting her cervix with the head of him. Each time it sent a shock of pleasure into her stomach. God it was so hard and thick inside her as he pushed. He was just into the feel of it as she was. Her walls around him always sent him on a rollercoaster ride. She left so great and perfect wrapped around him. The feeling of her skin under his touch and the sounds she made only for him. It was enough to drive any man crazy. He soon came to his point also and they both rode the orgazims out together. They were both panting and holding on to each other for support.

They got out of the shower and got dressed. Once they were they laid down on the bed and turned the tv on. They watched a romance show at first then a action movie. Heather had her head resting on Jason's chest. He ran his hand through her hair and smiled. He had finally gotten that perfect angel he wanted and soon he will have another one to love and hug just as much with Heathers help. He was praying for boy but, no matter what he got he would love that baby as much as he does Heather.


	25. Chapter 25

Now a few months had past and things were moving great. Jason had done a few more stops on his tour and now had earned over two weeks off. Heather had set up a day for the docs to get a check up on the baby. Jason was thrilled because now he was able to go with her. They got dressed and headed to the docs. Once they arrived Jason helped her out of the truck and into the office. Heather was showing now and this would be the first time Jason was there. She knew what the baby was going to be by told him she wouldn't tell. That he would have to wait and go with here. So Jason was excited and hyper during this visit. They finally went back after waiting over an hour. The doc came in with a smile on his face. "Well I see we have both the parents here today." He stated and sat on the stool. "Yeah he finally got some time off of work and had been dying to come." Heather answered and Jason just nodded then gave her a kiss on the hand. "I see. So let's get you laid back and we'll start. Now have you been having any problems? You know like; stomach aches, headaches, dizzy, sick, pains, and anything of the sort?" He asked and Heather shook her head no. "Good, that what I like to see. Ok little cold gel." He put some on her stomach and turned the machine on.

After a few minutes of looking around and talking about plans for the baby the doc smiled. "Now I know you know the sex of the baby but, Mr. Williams would you?" Jason looked at Heather then back and the doc and nodded. He smiled and then pointed to the screen. "See that right there?" He asked and Jason nodded. "Well seems you will be welcoming a baby boy into the family." Jason looked at the screen shocked and in disbelief. He was finally going to have that baby boy he wanted. Heather and the doctor smiled at each other and laughed. Then she waved her hand in front of his face to knock him out of it. "Well dang seems I owe you a free doctor visit. You were right the daze lasted more than a minute." Stated the doc and he got up and whipped off Heathers stomach. He put the machine away and printed off the picture. Handing it to Heather and she gave it to Jason. If she taught he was excited before this was a whole new level.

Once they were back at the house Heather smiled and Jason hugged her. "So are you happy know that you know? You don't have to keep bugging me." He laughed and kissed her lips then her cheek, forehead, neck, and went into a kissing attack. Heather giggled and just rolled her eyes. Yep he was hyper and in a childish play kind of mood today. Soon the phone rang and she got out of his arms and answered the phone. "Hello?" She asked and a deep laugh came on the other end. "Hey there Mrs. Williams!" Heather smiled and shook her head. "What do you want Luke?" She asked with a laugh. "Is the big guy around? Me and the guys are coming by to pick him up. The wives are forcing us to go suit shopping, ugh." She cracked up laughing and then answered; "Well don't worry. The wedding is in two day. Jason is going with you all. If you all have to go so does he." Luke laughed and then Jason snatched the phone from her hand. "Who ya talking to?" He asked and held the phone to his ear. "Hello?" he asked and then smiled. "Yeah I was about to tell you Luke was on the phone." Heather said as she got a glass of water. "WHAT!" Is all she got from Jason and then he looked disappointed. "Yeah. I'll be waiting man, see ya." He then hung the phone up and rested is head on Heathers shoulder. "You know how much I love you right?" She laughed and sighed. "Jason you're wearing a suit weather you like it or not." He let her go and moaned as he went and sat on the couch. She just laughed.

Later that day Jason had let with the guys to go shopping. Heather was at the house alone when a knock on the door came. She got up and walked to the front door. She looked throw the peek hole and saw her best friends. Opening it the girls came inside and smiled. "Ok girl we are taking you out." Louis stated and they took her to the car after she locked the house. They headed out to an amazing night on the town and some naughty fun. After they brought her back and she walked into the house. She will admit the time out was great but, she was glad to be home her feet were killing her. Sitting down on the couch she propped her feet up. Jason walked in from the bedroom and smiled. Walking over he sat down at her feet and placed them in his lap. He took them and started to massage them as he went throw the channels looking for something to watch. Heather moaned and he laughed.

The next two days flew by fast and it was the day of the wedding. Everyone was there. From friends to family were sitting out in the chairs. It was an outside wedding that was taking place at their house. They made sure not to let any media into the property and you had to have your invitation to get throw the gate. Once everyone was ready the wedding started. Jason and Heathers mom walked down to the alter first. She could tell Jason was nervous since he was shaking. She ran her hand along his arm and patted it. "You will do fine Jason. Just breathe." She whispered to her and he laughed some. He then waited at the alter as the brides maids and ushers came down. The maid of honor and best man came down; thank god he had Luke there beside him. He was ready to faint and Luke knew before he even got to Jason. Once he did he patted his back and smiled. "Hey man you're doing great just remember to breath man." Jason nodded and looked at the ground until the music started. He looked down the walk way and was ready to just die then and there.

Heather came down with her father holding her arm. She had a long and beautiful dress on. The pattern on it was something you saw out of an old western film. She looked so beautiful and Jason couldn't help but smile at seeing her. This was her day and all he wanted was her to be happy. Her father handed her to Jason and gripped his hand tight. "You hurt her and I hurt you." Her father whispered and Heather slapped his arm. "Dad not the time!" She said in a stern voice and he left. Jason helped her up the few steps and they stood there. The wedding went on and Luke handed him the rings. Both Jason and Heather were smiling as they slipped the bands on their fingers.

They then said their "I do's" and sealed the deal with a kiss. Everyone cheered as they kissed. He wrapped his arm with hers and they headed down the walk ways. They then made it to the limo and he helped her in. Once inside they headed to where the reception was being held. While in the car Jason looked at her and she smiled. "YES YOU CAN TAKE IT OFF!" She shouted with a laugh and Jason got busy taking the tie off. "Thank god I hate that stupid ass thing." He stated and tossed it to the other side of the car. Heather was cracking up laughing and then stopped. "Oh my god." She whispered and Jason looked at her concerned. "What is it baby." He asked her and she looked at him with shocked eyes. "My water just broke."


	26. Chapter 26

Jason looked at her lost then shouted to the driver; "STOP THE CAR!" The driver slammed on the brakes. Luckily Heather had her seat belt on but, Jason didn't. He went flying and rolled onto the floor. Heather cracked up laughing again and held her stomach. He got up and moaned as he looked at Heather. "You what?!" He asked her and she smiled. "Jason my water broke. The baby is on the way." She told him and he just smiled. Looking out the window he saw there were just starting to leave the field and at their house. He opened the door and ran to the house. Now Luke and the other guest saw them and Luke shouted out. "Jason what's up?" Jason stopped and was jumping in place and pointed to the car. "THE BABYS COMING! MEET US AT THE HOSPITAL!" Luke dropped the ring pillow he was carrying and told the rest of the guests. They shouted and cheered as Luke raced for the house as well. He met Jason outside and noticed he was shaking. Luke grabbed the keys from him and said; "Get Heather. I'll get the truck man." They took off in different directions and Luke started the Truck. He pulled out fast and sped to the limo. Hitting the breaks he opened the door and helped Jason get her into the truck. "Jason you get in the back with her. Luke's Wife made it to the truck and hopped into the back with her. Jason sighed because he really didn't know what to tell her and he knew that she did. So he hopped up front with Luke.

At the hospital they got Heather in really quick and in a room. The doctor checked her and sure enough she was ready to deliver. Everyone else had to wait in the waiting room. Jason was the only one allowed in the room. He held Heathers hand as she started to push. Yeah worse mistake ever, he didn't make a sound but his hand was hurting. "You're doing great baby." He whispered and kissed her forehead. She glared at him and grabbed his shirt collar in a death grip. It cut off his air and he gasped. "If I make it out of this…I'm going to kill you!" she stated to him in a dark voice. She then let him go and he just gulped. Heather pushed for a few more minutes and then the sound that every parent loves to hear happened. A loud cry of a baby was hear. Jason and Heather both looked at each other and then he doctor waved for Jason and he cut the cord. They cleaned him up and handed him to Heather. She smiled and looked down at their new baby boy with loving eyes. Jason had tears in his at seeing his son. They counted every tone and finger knowing he was whole. "Ha look baby your little man." Heather whispered softly to Jason and he just smiled down at her. "You did great Heather. I love you so much." He placed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled up at him then their son. "Welcome to the world Jack Aldine Williams." Jason couldn't help but cry at seeing his son in her arms. They both meant the world to him and he loved both very much.

Soon after Heather got some rest and the baby was checked up on the nurse came back with Jack. Heather was still asleep but, Jason was awake. She smiled and handed him over to Jason. "Here you are sir." She said and Jason took Jack. To think his heart couldn't break any more than it already had then, he was wrong. Having Jack in his arms and holding him just made him break down. He had wanted a son and a lil buddy to mess around with. Here his dream had come true. The woman he loved with all his heart was resting from the work and energy it took to bring this little miracle to the world. Jack held his hand out and Jason took it. His grip was enough to melt any fathers heart. Soon Heather woke up and she saw Jason with Jack. She cried at seeing Jason so in love with their son. It was so picture perfect to see. Sure enough a flash went off and both her and Jason looked.

There standing in the door way was Luke and his wife. "Sorry. Just had to get the pic before Jason noticed me." Said Luke as he put the camera away. They both smiled as the two of them came in and stood near them. Caroline went and stood over by Heather and rubbed her arm. "How you feeling hun?" She asked and Heather nodded with a smile. "A lot better after that nap, I really needed it. Caroline smiled and gave Heather a kiss on the head. Luke and Jason were both now sucked into little Jack. "Awe he's just a cutie. He got your hair man." Luke said in a soft and gentle voice. Jason laughed and looked up at Luke. "Thanks man for helping. It means so much." He said in a shaking voice and Luke just smiled and rubbed his back. Jason looked down at Jack and laughed; "Say hello to your crazy uncle Jack. Hes a bit out there but, we still love him." Luke cracked up laughing and smiled down at Jack. "Hey just wait until I can tell you all the things your dad had done." He said and Jason cut his eyes at shook his head.


	27. Chapter 27

A few days passed and they finally made it home. Jason had lil Jack as he let Heather into the house first. "Finally we're home." She sighed and Jason set Jack down. He placed a kiss on her lips and smiled. "Go take a rest baby. I know after being there for so long and around everyone ya need a break. I got Jack." Heather looked at him with tired eyes and smiled as she headed to the bathroom. Soon the sound of running water came on and Jason smiled. "Well Jack looks like mommy is taking a shower so, Let's get you out of this carrier and into something more comfortable." He unbuckled Jack and gentle took him out of the carrier. Placing a towel over his shoulder he rested Jack against his shoulder. He grabbed the diaper bag and set it on the couch. Going back he picked up the carrier and snapped it into a little rocker that they had gotten. "Thank god for uncle Luke huh." He whispered to Jack who was now fast asleep on his daddy's shoulder.

Once everything was takin care of Jason sat down with Jack. He turned the TV on and started going through the channels. Soon however he found himself sleep also with Jack in his arms. Heather got out of the shower with a smile on her face. If felt ten times better to be home and away from all the craziness of the hospital. She went to the bedroom and got changed into sweat pants and t-shirt. Walking out into the living room she glanced over to the couch and then went to the kitchen. She stopped and turned back around at the couch. A huge smile came to her face at the sight that she was met with. There on the couch slept both of her boys. Jason had his hand on Jacks back to keep him from moving and falling off. His other arm was behind his head. Heather couldn't resist and took her phone out. She took a pic of the tow of them and sent it to Luke. She got a reply from him saying; "AWE!" She laughed at and went into the kitchen to make dinner.

Jason woke up a few minutes later with Jake still asleep on his chest. He smiled and placed a kiss on his head. Getting up slowly he then walked to Jack's room and set him in the bassinet. Once he did he waited until he knew Jack was still asleep. Getting up he then went into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Heathers waist. He kissed her neck and moaned. "Good evening daddy." She said with a giggle and he rested his head on her shoulder. "Good evening mommy." He said back and just rocked her side to side. "How was your nap?" She asked and he just smiled and hugged her tighter. "I love having our son sleep with me. Gives me time to bond with him." She smiled and turned to face him. "You two looked so cute together." She stated before placing her lips on his. He kissed her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Just then a scream was heard and they both pulled back. "Seems our little man woke up." Heather said lovingly and was about to go get Jack. "Hold on you cook I'll go get out little guy." Jason said as she walked into Jack's room.

"Hey buddy what's wrong?" He asked as he walked into the bedroom. Jack cried and Jason smiled as she walked over to him. "Oh now, now Jack. Did someone have a nightmare?" Jack cried louder and Jason picked him put and rocked him. "Yeah I know they suck don't they." He then walked out into the living room and sat down with him. Heather came out and smiled at Jason. "So I see someone is happy now." She said as she rubbed Jack's back. Jason handed him over to Heather and she sat down to feed him. Jason chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Maybe later I can have a go at that myself." He said in a raspy voice to her. Heather looked up at him and smirked. She playfully slapped his arm and he went into the kitchen to finish dinner. They all sat down to eat and Jason held Jack the whole time. Heather loved seeing him with his son because she knew that he always wanted his bot.

Later that night they set Jack down to sleep. Once he was Jason walked into the bedroom. Heather was laying down just relaxing and he walked over to her. Smiling he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. A sweet shock went through her at the taste of his lips. Lifting his leg over her he straddled her waist and kept kissing her. His mouth moved to her neck as his hands slid down her sides. A moan left her mouth as his right hand slid down to her waist band. Heather bucked her hips up and Jason smiled against her skin. Just then a cry broke out and crashed their mood. Jason sat up and looked down at Heather. She was cracking up laughing and Jason rolled his eyes. "Well he's either got perfect timing or the worst ever." He said as he got off her and Heather smiled. "No he just misses his daddy." She said and Jason cracked up laughing as he went and got Jack. Walking back inside Jack was quit and sucking on his thumb. Heather held her arms out and Jason handed him to her. Jack went right to sleep and Jason smiled as he kissed both of their heads. "How about he sleeps in here tonight?" He asked and Heather agreed.

Later that night Heather and Jason both were in a deep sleep. All of a sudden a scream came out and Jason shot up. "What the hell?!" He rubbed his eyes and looked around. The sound of chocking came from his left and he looked down at Jack. He looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was five in the morning. He sighed and picked up Jack. Taking him he walked around the room until he fell back to sleep. Right when he was about to sit down Jack cried again and Jason laughed. He went into the living room and every time he tried to sit Jack would cry. "Alright buddy I love ya but, come on find somewhere." He took him outside and went on the porch swing. He sat down and this time Jack was silent and fell right to sleep. "Ok I take it back. Ya picked an amazing place to fall asleep." Jason looked up at the sky and the stars were out. Off in the distance the train whistle went off. He had to admit this was one of the best nights of his life.


	28. Chapter 28

Heather woke up around seven and turned to her side. She noticed that Jason and Jack weren't next to her. Getting up she grabbed her rob and went throw the house. "Ok calm down Heather. Just remember he's with Jason." She stated as she started to freak out a bit. Then she to the front porch and looked around. There they were just sitting on the swing. Jason was still up and he looked at her. "Hey baby what are you doing up so early?" He asked her and Heather just sat down next to him. "Well I saw that neither one of you were in the bed and I got a bit worried. How long have you been up?" She asked and Jason shrugged. "Since five this morning. Jack didn't want to be in the house as you can see. I didn't want him waking you up since ya need your rest." He answered and Heather smiled. She gave him a kiss and then took Jack. "Well daddies need their rest also so, go and relax some also baby." He smiled and got up. Placing a kiss on her lips he smiled; "Anything you say sugar." Jason went inside and so did Heather as she changed Jack and set him in the play pen.

Now a few months had gone by and everything was going great. Heather and Jack took the house for themselves with Caroline when Jason and Luke were on tour. The Bryan boys were great at helping them watch little Jack. Jack was now a toddler and starting to get where he could learn how to walk. Jason was home and the Bryans were over for a cook out. Heather had Jack and smiled as she held his hands. She was helping him learn how to walk. Jason knelt down and held his hands out to Jack. This would be his first time walking on his own and Heather was a bit nervous. "Are you sure he's ready?" She asked Jason and he just laughed. "Heather if he's anything like me the boy will be running the next day." She slowly pushed Jack towards Jason and Jason smiled. "Come on Jack. Come to daddy." Jack giggled and started walking to Jason. He was a bit wobbly at first but he soon made it to Jason. Jason scooped him up and spun him around. "That's my boy!" Jack smiled and giggled as Jason held him. He gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Luke's boys were messing around in the pool they had in the back. Luke looked at them and shouted; "Thomas what are you doing?!" Thomas looked at his father and answered; "Tatum is getting the beach ball dad." Luke shook his head and smiled. Jason came out with Jack and looked at them. "Hey there's the little man!" Luke came up and kiss Jack on the cheek. "Jason can you come here a second?" Heather shouted out for him. "Yeah hold up baby." He answered back and looked at Luke. "Mind taking him for a sec?" Luke smiled and held his hands out. "You kidding me of course not. Aint that right Jackie? How likes being with Uncle Luke, who likes Uncle Luke?" Luke talked to him in a baby voice. Jason just looked at him with a blank face with his eyes hidden under the sunglasses. Luke looked over at him and Jason cracked up laughing. "WHAT?!" Luke asked and Jason just held his hands up. "Nothing man just don't sissify my only son ok." He said as he grabbed the sliding glass door. Luke rolled his eyes and looked at Jack. "Someone's an over protective daddy aint he?" Jack squealed and Luke laughed. "See I knew you would agree."

Jason went into the house and put his sunglasses on his head. Heather and Caroline were in the kitchen. "Yeah what's up baby?" He asked and Heather looked at him. The kitchen sink won't drain. Jason frowned in confusion and ran the water. Sure enough the water didn't drain fast. "Hm that's strange." He knelt down and got under the sink. As he was down there Heather had an evil idea. While he was down there she took some ice cubes and walked back over to him. Caroline smiled and left the room saying; "Aunt Caroline is not getting blamed." Heather smiled and then quickly tugged on Jason's paints and shoved the ice down them. At first he was turned on and then it hit it. "AHH FUCK!" He quickly got up and Heather ran out the door. Jason grabbed the ice and shook it out down his pants leg. Once it was out he ran out the glass door and after Heather. She screamed and Luke looked at them lost. "Heather put ice down Jason's pants." Caroline explained and Luke cracked up laughing.

Jason grabbed Heather and picked her up. "Think that was funny huh?" He asked and Heather screamed; "Jack help me!" Jason smiled and walked over to Jack as he held heather bridle style. "What you think Jack, toss mommy in pool?" They looked at him and Heather shook her head no. Luke and Jason nodded. "Say yes Jack." Luke said and Jack looked at him and then Jason and nodded. "Ha that's my boy!" He went to edge of the pool and then tossed Heather in. She surfaced and gasped then looked at him lost. "Oh you are so dead Jason!" She shouted and he held his arms out. "What ya gonna do huh?" Luke handed Jack to Caroline and then he snuck behind Jason. Out of nowhere he grabbed Jason and took him with him as he jumped in. They both came above water as Luke's boys were cracking up laughing. Thomas; "Daddy got Uncle Jason!" Caroline laughed and Heather got out of the pool. Jason dunked Luke and the two of them were going at each other. They were cracking up laughing. Jason jumped out of the pool and ran as Luke went after him.


	29. Chapter 29

The next few weeks went by and Jack was learning things fast. He was talking and walking now. Jason loved to see his son growing up and being just like him. Jack came into the living room one time while Jason was asleep on the couch and grabbed the sunglasses he had on his head. Taking them off he ran giggling to Heather. She was in the kitchen and he held them up to her; "Mommy. Mommy." He said and Heather looked down and saw he had Jason's sunglasses. "Thank you Jack." She said and he ran off again. He went back to Jason and looked for what he could grab this time. He went for his phone and then back to Heather. "Mommy!" She saw this time he had Jason's phone. "I think someone is robbing daddy," She said and Jack just smiled. He went back and then got on the couch and climbed up onto Jason. Jason opened his eyes and saw that it was Jack. "Hey boy what's up?" Jack just laid down on Jason's chest.

Heather came back into the living room and sat down near Jason's feet. He looked down at her and tapped her with his foot. "What are you up to baby?" He asked and she smiled. "Nothing just thinking about how this all started with a backstage visit." She answered and Jason laughed as he rubbed her arm with his foot. Heather grabbed his feet and started tickling them. He almost screamed but coved his mouth when he remembered Jack was asleep on his chest. She cracked up laughing since he couldn't go anyway with Jack on him. Tickling harder and harder Jason bit his lip and had tears coming down his face. "Ah you are an evil woman!" He shouted in a low tone of voice. Heather just laughed and then got up as she went and grabbed Jack. She took him into his room and set him in the play pen still asleep.

She came back out to the living room and Jason was still lying on the couch. Walking over to him she then straddled his waist and smirked down at him. Jason grinned and placed his hands on her hips. She leaned down and placed a kiss against his lips. Her hands went to the snaps of his shirt. Jason pushed into the kiss and slid his tongue across her bottom lip. A moan left her as his hands gripped her waist. She slid her hands down his chest and to his pants. She sat up and stripped her pants off. Slipping her hand in his pants she grabbed him. Jason closed his eyes and moaned as she moved her hand up and down along him. She then slid down onto him and they both gasped. "God damn girl. Fuck I missed this!" He moaned and held her hips down and he bucked up into her. Heather smiled down at him and started riding him hard and fast. They both had missed the feeling of being this close for a good while. Now it was just like the first time again for them. The feel of her walls around him was enough to drive him over the edge just then. Heather could feel every thrust deep and hard into her as she rode him. "God Jason…yes daddy." She moaned and Jason moved his hands to her sides. He sat up and lifted her shirt up as his mouth found her breast. She tossed her head back as they went fast and fast. Just then Jack cried and Heather moaned as Jason buck harder into her.

"Jason Jack's up." She moaned and he kissed her lips. "I love my son but…I aint about to stop now." He said as he placed her in a deep kiss his tongue danced a crossed hers. Heather could feel her climax coming and so did Jason. Jack still kept crying and it took all she had not to stop. "Jason." She said and he just pushed her hips down onto him. "Jason…" She said again and his mouth was on her neck. He found her sweet spot and she screamed and she came. "JASON!" He groaned and they both came at the same time. Once they were done Jason laid back and tried to catch his breath as Jack cried even more. "Now…you can…go get…him." Jason panted and Heather laughed. The little make up sex was great and she loved it but her mother side kicked in and she recovered quickly. She went to see what was wrong and Jack was standing in the pen.

"Oh baby what's wrong?" She asked as she picked him up. He stopped crying. Taking him she walked into the living room and Jason was in the kitchen now. He walked back out and smiled at them. Placing a kiss on Jack he smiled. "Sorry son but, sometimes I need mommy too." He said and ruffled Jack's hair. Heather laughed and slapped Jason's arm. Jason laughed and grabbed Jack as he went to sit on the couch. He then lifted Jacks shirt and blew on his stomach. Jack started screaming and giggling. Jason did it over and over. He would go to act like he was about to do it then stop. Then get him when he least expected it. Heather laughed as her two boys played on the couch. Jack was laughing and looking at his father. "No daddy!" He would say and Jason would act like he would listen then, went right back to attacking Jack.


End file.
